Of Cross and Honor
by orion0905
Summary: Nathanial Cross goes on an easy trip, a couple weeks in FTL to find an energy source to help the Alliance combat the Reapers. Quick pick up job more or less, but no plan survives contact with the enemy. How will an old Marine deal with a world trapped in the dark ages.
1. Chapter 1

Of Cross and Honor

**Bioware owns all, I own nothing save for Cross.**

**Prologue: Earth three weeks after destruction of the Alpha Relay**

Colonel Nathanial Cross, known to his men as Colonel Claymore for the Claymore shotgun taken from a Krogen Battlemaster, sat across the desk from his old friend Admiral Steven Hacket. The Admiral had presided over Nathan's first marriage, he was Talia's captain at the time. An empty bottle of Jameson Irish Whiskey sat on the desk, the remaining liquid in the glasses between the two old veterans. "You know Hatchet, Shepard is right on the credits. These Reapers are the single most dangerous creatures any sapient race could have created. There is no way God would have made something which would destroy every last one of His glorious creations."

"Claymore would you please knock it off with that God crap." Hacket normally didn't have a problem with his subordinates quoting scripture but Nathan, sometimes, took it to the extreme. Drunken he stood up and pointed his finger at his old friend. "I know, hell Anderson is going to come on back to the military leaving the citidel to that over sized ass Udina. I tried damn it, I'm sure your God knows I freaking tried. Now I have to head onto the SR-2 Normandy and tell THE ONLY BASTARD even trying to unite anything that he is now a war criminal. And there is nothing I can do to stop it. I SENT HIM on that mission as a favor, and now he is a war criminal for killing more batarians then even their own government." He almost fell back into the chair. "Alex Shepard is like a son to me, a son I never had. He died, came back and saved the galaxy again only to be treated like some politicians toilet paper. The only comfort I can find is that it is a military tribunal and every last one of them will be dragging their feet hoping it all blows over or the reapers wipe those four eyed freaks out before any of us gets touched."

Nathan leaned in, "there is another way, the energy signature Talia picked up back when we were dating. I handed it off to a few friends of mine and they say it is LIKE and ezo expulsion. Only it would have to be as much ezo as is contained in over one hundred Destiny Ascensions." Taking another drink from his glass, "and they all said it was similar to but different enough to be measured. Like the difference between a chimps DNA and a human."

Hacket puffed his cigar, the old style Cuban cigar was his favorite but he only did it on occasions such as this, the celebration of the life of Nathans first wife. Whom died entirely too early for either of their likings. "Some Christian you are, believing in evolution and all."

"Don't forget Hatchet, I'm a scientist as well as one damn fine marine. The proof is all around us, every day. Just like his existence. On top of that I have found the system where the energy came from, it is here, in this nebula, about a 2-3 week journey at FTL." Before Hacket could say he couldn't spare any ships without approval Nathan continued, "I know you can't get me a ship, but I still got that old small cargo hauler which Talia and I bought and fixed up our first year. Hell we damn near raised Vic on in there. I got a bonus coming for a few things Miriani and I found last time out in the black." Hacket flinched at the mention of Nathanial's second wife, an asari commando whom helped him kill that krogan battlemaster. They had two girls, one eighteen and the other six. "I have over a year's worth of leave saved up; and Miriani has been wanting a vacation. I pop on over there and then pop back leave my findings and head straight to the Citidal for celebratory attentions, maybe even have girl number three. God brought us all here for a reason, Shepard has sounded the alarm, he blew the horn. He has stood upon the wall with only his small squad for so long it is all but normal for him. It is time to scout the wilderness and find what God has called us to do."

Hacket should have told him to just go to the Citidal and send the next six months with his wife and daughters, watch his son graduate and become a marine, to take them all on a wonderful vacation and make the most of it as after words would come hell and fire and trials and death on a galactic scale none had seen since the Protheans. He did not do this, instead he told Nathans superiors to approve the leave and saw his friend off for the final time.

Nathan looked to the sky as his entire plan, his entire future, is entire world collapsed around him. These mages had depended on him, his wife, his son, his two girls were depending on him and now he had let them down in a manner in which he could not have imagined. All Cross could to was pray his last ditch effort had made his eight months in this back water renaissance world of mages, demons, walking dead, dragons, and spiders bigger then a grizzly tank had not been a waste. He saw Anders looking at him with a look of pity, betrayal, and fear. Looking around at the dozen or so mages whom had believed enough or desired freedom enough to follow him out of the gallows and into the light. Waiting for their ride into the greater galaxy, filled with people whom would seek to understand them and not chain them and treat them like criminal just for being born with a wonderful gift. Feeling the heavy coin purse strapped onto his onyx N6 armor he thought of plan which only a man like Sergeant Basilone would approve of. "Warden, take this and get these mages out of here!"

As the Templars finally got their act together after the incredible show in the sky. "Wait serah, what about yourself, we all must run before the templars gather their wits. I won't leave you behind to their mercies." Cross turned and twisted a templar hunter's arm, smashing his foot into the knee buckling it, following thru with breaking the arm at the already stressed elbow joint. Then used his throw ability to hurl a group of Templars back as if they were leaves in a summers breeze.

"I've failed them Warden," knowing that if he called Ander's by any other title the blighted templars would find him quickly. "Someone must stay behind and hold the line so we all don't end up hanging from the Gallows. I'll hold them off as long as I can. Get these people safe." The Templars had rallied again, and Cross once again shoved them aside with his biotics, while giving the few whom avoided the throw a swift display of marine combat training rending each out of the fight. "Go Warden, I'll meet you at the bar just beyond Saint Peter's Gate." With that Cross turned around and charged at the Templars, while Anders lead the mages away as fast as he could.

Using an Asari martial art which focuses the biotics to enhance the punches and kicks Colonel Nathanial Cross proceeds to take out half of the Templars in the Gallows. He was a blur of motion breaking bones, striking at pressure points using is dual omni blades to cut great swords, hammers, and long swords in half, following up with vicious kicks sending the wielders soaring thru the air as a leaf on the wind. Thanking whomever thought it was a good idea to enhance the standard marine with overdeveloped muscles, stronger bones, and faster reflexes Cross became the weapon against all these steel plated bastards. "COME ON you assholes, give me a challenge, I've not even broken a sweat."

The Templars stood a good distance from the choke point he created at the start of the fight almost three hours ago. Despite his bravado, he was getting tired, very tired. Knight Captain Cullen stepped forward, supporting his sword and shield. "What are you doing this for Serah Cross? You have always been a man of honor why strike at us? You know what dangers these rouge mages can posses, hell I've seen you kill them with those odd weapons without hesitation. So why free these mages, why destroy everything you've done, even your sentinels will pay for this, why?"

"The mages whom I killed where criminals, murders, thieves, cultist, demon worshipers, and all other shorts of evil. Yet those mages there were innocent, they have done nothing other than be born with the power of magic. This level of prejudice shall not be tolerated on my watch." The Cullen dropped his shield and sword, being one of the best hand to hand combatants in the order closed with Cross. "I hold not ill towards you Cullen, but I am a marine, and your reaction here is exactly why I must fight. I have been trapped here for five months," confusion passed over Cullen's face, "we measure days different from you. That doesn't matter, my your reaction to my biotics, to my attempt to first bring volunteers peacefully, all of it. I fight because there was a chance to change not just the world, but the entire GALAXY." Cullen came in hard, a right cross blocked only to used as a faint for a driving upper cut. Cross countered by jumping back, only to be sent sprawling from the blow of a great hammer. _That is going to leave a mark._

"No, Ser Gerould, Cross is mine. You held all of this back, all of it," resuming a classic boxing stance, Cullen prepared to end this fight. "I thank you for attempting to explain. Sadly I cannot trust you as I once did. No matter what you call it, you've been hiding the evils of magic within yourself. All your words may well belong to a demon, the very same one which blotted out our sky. Prepare to face the Maker Cross, may he be more merciful to you then I."

"Fine then Cullen, time to finish this fight." Cross closed with Cullen, whom stepped into the circle and led with a right jab, Cross used a forearm block and proceeded to send the arm higher. Noticing Cullen's lack of chain mail in the arm pit, Cross finger jabbed and twisted, numbing the pressure point, causing the arm to go dead. Cullen followed thru with a sweeping left hook which Cross caught with is left arm, twisting Cullen until the shoulder joint popped. A swift side kick to the temple, just above the ear and Cullen was out of the fight. "Now that's how we do it in the Marine Corp."

"Well then I would like to show you how we do it in the Templars." Cross Turned to see the Knight Commander striding up thru the few remaining ranks of Templars. "You have been a disrespectful old pain in my side for almost seven months. I would have welcomed your departure from my city, but now you have gone too far mage."

There she stood the embodiment of everything wrong on this continent. Her bigotry and hatred of anything that was different from her definition of pure, "that's marine to you, you back water, bronze age, blonde haired bitch." Nathan ran towards Meredith, fist raised and ready to strike that smug look off her face. Her sword drawn she brings it down in an over head slash, Nathan deploys his left hand omni blade, hoping that it causes her to hesitate. She sees the threat and pulls her swing back, just as Nathan had wanted. It left her open and Cross delivered a vicious upper cut, snapping her head back and lifting her off the ground several feet. "Glad to see you Templars are all the same."

A collective gasp drew his attention behind him stood a large group of Templars back from escorting a small group of mages. Nathan's eyes were unfocused, all he was able to see was a silver mass. His legs felt like rubber, arms like the heavy steel which made up their armor. Bringing up as much bravado and focus as he could muster, "good, I was getting board, so, who's next? No one is willing to start this rumble, fine then, I will." Charging into the group his thoughts began to drift back on the past eight months. His punches became lighter has his body was beyond the point of exhaustion. As he brought a templar into an arm bar darkness crowded his vision. The Templar broke free and brought their fist connecting to Nathan's face. The blow was lessened by his armor but it was enough where the darkness won and Nathan expected his next view to be of the pearly gates and Saint Peter.

**AN: Hey guys, after all the time reading the stories from all over this site I figured I'd give it a shot myself. I've had this story jumping around in my head for about a year now and it refused to go away so here it is. This is going to be an epic tale following Cross along on a journey Homer would find cool (I hope anyway). As you can guess from this chapter it is a Mass Effect/Dragon age cross over, mostly taking place in Kirkwall with the Hawk gang. **

**I will be continuing with this story for as long as I can, hopefully with some constructive criticism it will improve. I already removed the drunken ramblings up top to eliminate the spelling complaints. Made a bit more exposition to answer some questions towards what is going on and why wasn't he already in the chantry or fighting is way out. There yea go guys, hopefully it gets better from here.**

**Updates will hopefully be around once a week but you all know how life is so there yea go. Read, Review, Repeat please. Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bioware owns all**

**A Three Hour Tour, a Three Hour Tour**

**5 months 3 weeks 4 days until Reaper invasion of Earth**

Nathan had just passed day three on the trip towards the signal so many years ago. Looking back on the small transport craft which he and his first wife had purchased so many decades ago so empty was depressing. Typically his daughters would be watching one of the many child videos he had saved up for them, "Perry the Pijak" was one of their favorite shows. His favorite episode featured a famous salarian scientist Mordin caused the beloved puppet to explode, and seeing the varren try to tear the thing apart was still one of the funniest moments for him and Marinai had seen on the vids in a long time. To help kill the time for the remaining week and a half in the journey he was watching some classic movies, he was watching one called "Dragon Heart." Sean Conery as the dragon was awesome and the effects, thou horribly dated would have been good back then, he always got goose bumps when they spoke the code of the knight in the ruins of Camelot. That and the old star wars movies, he like the originals the most solely because the effects had no computer generation anywhere near them, it was all classic models and puppetry. The computer started blaring about objects nearby, "odd, the system is still over a week away." Nathan walks towards the cockpit of the small craft, filling the view screen is a fleet of krogen vessels, a dozen frigates, six cruisers, and two kilometer and a half long dreadnaughts.

"Damn, those things date back to the Krogan rebellions. I better report this to Hackett, who knows, maybe with a bit of work those ships may help with the Reapers when they get here." Firing off a message to the admiral via the string of com buoys which he had been deploying all along his journey. He then shoots off the same message to Mariani, "she would probably like this as well, hell her mom and dad fought in the rebellions. Maybe they met on the mission to eliminate these ships." Reinitializing the autopilot, Nathan returned to reading manuals for a few of the antiquated guns he likes to maintain and even build with the old tools of the trade and movies playing in the back ground. This is why he never made it past N6, while he and Anderson had competed many times over the course of their careers, his focus was always divided. The doctors diagnosed him as a child with a serious case of ADD, typically treated with genetic therapy in the womb. His parents however didn't trust the therapies and thus his mind always had half a dozen things running at any one time. It also meant that his sole focus was not on his career. Which allowed him to live outside of the military while Anderson might as well have been married to the job.

Maybe that was why he took his Talia's death so hard, he almost quit the military life so that he could take care of their son Victor. He took a posting on Arcturus to facilitate it, however a desire for revenge plagued him with only his son and family keeping him grounded. During his time behind a desk he called in every favor he was owed to track down the krogan. It had been an old squad mate, Zaeed Masani, whom finally found the bastard. Nathan took of the very next day to Omega to join up with Zaeed and an asari, Mariani, to hunt him down. He was high on the chain in the Blood Pack so the fight was brutal. Killing their way thru vorga and varren, even a few smaller Krogan until they finally met him. He and Mariani used their biotics while Zaeed used his incindaries, in the end Nathan used his dual omni blades, a sword app on his omni tool, and sliced the monsters head off.

That night the three of them celebrated, Zaeed took the head to fulfill a bounty on the Krogan battlemaster which Mariani and himself found themselves infatuated with each other. A year later they were married and now here he was 10 years later on the biggest road trip of his life without her. The week passed in this steady monotony of comm relay launching, gun making, movies, messaging the girls, eat, sleep, repeat. Finally the trip ended with the massive planet appearing on sensors. Finding a nice gas giant was thankfully easy to discharge the drive core. The planet had two major continents with a third island continent about the size of Canada. "Terra, let's find the highest level of tech and get our ass down there so we can start the trip back."

The ship's VI started scanning the planet, "well claymore, the smaller continent appears to be a more tropical climate, with one primary species and industrial area level technology. Utilizing the Element Zero analog. The continent on the night side appears to be uninhabitable with some form of retro virus present in the majority of the continent save for a small portion connecting with the northern poll where a temperate climate exists and the area is resistant to virus. The resistant life forms are reclaiming significant tracks of the continent but are at a 'Roman' level of development. The third continent connects to the partner on the night side via the northern and southern polls. It appears to be almost split into several sections by an inland sea. The southern reaches appear to be recovering from the similar retro virus, while sections of the north are barren. Over all technology is mixed with large island tracks being identical to the smaller continent, along with other central northern areas holding significant amounts of the ezzo analog, while over all technological development appears to be 'Dark Age' with little air pollution and little energy development. There also appear to be approximately three different species on the surface while scans indicate subterranean development, unknown if this indicates additional species. However the ezzo analog appears to be in significant numbers atmospherically, this may interfere with my onboard systems, further analysis is recommended."

Nathan thought he had fixed the computer calling him claymore _Samara must have inserted a program forcing it to refer to me as claymore, she loves that nickname._ "I'm sorry Terra, but we need data on the analog, which will for now be named Taliamite after the person whom made the original discovery." _She would have hated me for that, but if this works like I hope it will she'll deal with it when we talk after I'm dead._ "I'm taking over manual control, forward message onto Hackett along with all relevant data, send photos and planetary analysis to him and Mariani, message should read I found it and proceeding to investigate continent reported clear of all hazardous xenobiology, and be sure to tell Mari I love her. Also remind me to pick up something for the kids, Sariani would love a few rocks and some photos of native wildlife while Samara would love some of the more cultural aspects of the people. Also import tactical cloak to my omnitool, should come in handy incase more direct contact is required. One more thing, make sure my universal translator is up to date with some of the Citadel's translation software, and record all interactions with the locals and beam them to Hackett." With that Nathan headed for an unpopulated sector of the smaller continent.

**Thedas: 5 months 2 weeks until Reaper Invasion**

He landed about half a day's hard march outside a major city, sticking to the sides of the major roads he notices that a lot of them have been heavily traveled and is able to pick up enough of the local language to make translation possible. "Journal entry log, two weeks after leaving Earth, I have finally arrived and am making first contact with unknown species, referces to themselves as either Qunari or Kossith, not sure which. Maybe a religious difference, art work appears brilliant, I will have to remember to pick up a few on my way out. I would hate to steal them but sadly humans bear no resemblance to this species, so no way in hell would I be able to blend in, even in costume. They are robust, easily as tall if not taller than Turian's. Leaders or elders have large horns, similar to moose, maybe big horn sheep and African buffalo. Just be sure to look at the damn picture to see what I'm talking about." Nathan was sitting beneath an oak tree analog, uploading the language base along with photos and making his journal, as an amateur scientist he knew the importance of such tasks, no matter how annoying it was. With only his brawler IX (he always hated the new thermal clips), omnitool and biotics to protect him, he wanted to maintain a low profile. "They are heavily divided into a caste system, only no slaves, more of a technician, scientist, religious, warrior and overlord caste. The 'outcaste' among them have heavy collars and chains around their necks, the horns are cut off, and mouth sown shut. Aside from the horrors of this condition, they are otherwise treated as...not slaves but not free, always being watched by a member of the soldier class."

"Those wayfarer would be the dangerous things and the ones whom hold back the evil inside them. Now stand and be known." Nathan looked around, so caught up in the moment to finally relax a bit outside of his ship that he failed to stay aware. _Well, this kinda sucks, caught on my first day_. Looking around he noticed that most had what could have been massive flint locks and swords which would have fit on a krogan. _Great, even with the therapy the corp gave me for better muscles, bone, and reaction time no way in hell am I fighting my way out of this without a lot of noise_. "I am Kithshok wayfarer, once again, I order you to stand or die. I would prefer you stand as the Salasari wish to speak to all wayfarer, and the later would require significant written explanation as towards why I was unable to bring yourself before the Salasari." _Good, someone else hates paper work._

Nathan stood up with his hands out, he had hoped his guillie cloak would hide him enough outside of his tactical cloak, but it didn't work obviously. Removing his hood, he remembers an old movie with a universal greeting. "Ba Weep Grana Weep Ninii Bong Kithshok," then splitting both hands between the middle and ring finger, "take me to your leader I guess."

"Odd, you do not appear as the other wayfarers have." My confusion must have shown on my face. "They possessed protrusions from their oblong heads, and acted as trash. They conducted...studies which not even the lowest of our trash would dare conduct. Poking areas not for them to poke."

Nathan couldn't help but chuckle, causing these Kossith to react with some significant fear. "It sounds like you're talking about Salarians, a species whom's curiosity knows no bounds." _I don't think my translator is 100% judging from their expressions, oh well_. "They did the same to us before we joined them in wayfaring. Well, shall we move out? After all, daylights wasting." Giving a slight chuckle, Kithshok waved his bolt action rifle towards a horse-ish looking creature drawing a carriage. _Well this day just became more wonderful then I could have relized._ Stepping up on the carriage, the driver immediately set off at a brisk pace, the ride was oddly smooth. _Whomever made this road did a wonderful job, I wonder if their desire for perfect art spread thought the rest of their society. Wish I could have more time to study them, but sadly time is of the essence._ "Hey, quick question, how did you find me?"

"Our dangerous things were able to track your...oddness." _Well, that makes me feel better._ At that point Nathan pointed his omnitool towards one of the collared Kossith it detected a significant amount of the analog, much like the ezzo within his own body. _It is within their blood stream as well, I'll have to remember to get some scans of their common people, if I survive this._ He spent the rest of the trip in silence. When they finally made it to the city, he was amazed with how much it resembled a lunar colony only surrounded by the lush jungles. Tall steel domes doted the city center, the asphalt was well poured and maintained, probably better than the old roads in his home town of Traverse City, Michigan. "This is the gathering place of our Salasari. Move inside wayfarer."

We all walked inside of a large white marble building, sitting in the city center. Sitting in the center of a large concaved room were three Kossith, the left was a female judging from the breast and slim build wearing what he guessed was traditional clothing of a white Toga, showing the midriff and a fair bit of cleavage. _Yea, not getting that for either of the girls, maybe Mariani? _She appeared to have lived an easy life compared with the other two Kossith in the room. The one on the right wore massive shoulder guards, leather bands crossed his torso, along with a leather skirt. The most notable aspect was that his horns were bigger than any other Kossith in the room, easily fifty centimeters at the mass of the skull, with another 2 meters, _and his physical stature is a perfect match, hell he would give most krogan a challenge until their redundancies kicked in. _Behind him was a hammer, whoms head was another meter in size. _Yea, deffinitely going to give krogen difficulties, until they pull a shotgun to the face._ The final Kossith in the center was another female, _and she looks everything like an artisan if I've ever seen one_, he toga was similar to the other female, but the material was significantly sturdier and covered in pockets with items for every project he has ever needed to complete. All three sat about even, considering the kossith warlord was nearly twice the size of the other two. The artisan rose from her seat, "wayfarer, why have you come to Par Vollen? If you have arrived to cause further annoyance then I shall allow the Arishok to slay you and return you to your vessel as a warning to all others whom arrive from the far sky."

Before answering, Nathan the hundreds of rules and regulations about first contact went screaming thru his head telling him that the path he was about to take was wrong. _The Salarians have already made a crappy first contact here obviously, if I don't do this then everyone I know will suffer the Reapers arrival._ With that thought now dominant in his mind, he took a step forward, "I do not come to probe and cause mischief amongst you as the bastard Salarians have done to most other species they deem intriguing. I come to try and find a method to save my lands and allies, of which I pray you be counted amongst them." Nathan went on to describe everything, from Sovereign's attack on the Citadel, thru the evidence he gathered on the galactic extinction events, only in terms which he hoped they could understand. "What say you, shall you, those whom were once considered nothing more than lab rats by the most annoying species in the galaxy, or shall you be known as saviors of the known lands."

The following week had been spent in rushed study of everything about the dangerous things, those Kossith whom were born with an attribute similar to bitoics but could fall prey to demons and things which Cross never believed could truly manifest themselves. _I have yet to meet a demon whom could stand up to a small amount of prayer._ He remembered boasting once on that continent when he was told why the beast couldn't be trusted and this was the safest path for them, and others around them. As much as Nathan hated seeing any creature suffer as these did, he did not have time to do anything about it, he needed to get his research back to the Alliance ASAP. All he could think of was to pray for them as he continued to catalog all the scans and store about 100 kilograms of Taliamite in cargo holds. Sadly the translator was never able to get a working translation on what it was called so he had no idea what else to call it. Walking up the ramp to the cargo hold directly beneath the engine. He waved a final good bye to Kithshok before closing the ramp. Making sure the togas and paintings for Mariani were packed and ready, while the dolls for the girls were also stowed in the same containers, well away from the Taliamite. He started his climb up the stairs, turning around a second set of stairs to check on the engine, the small ezzo core was in perfect order. Back down the stairs and thru the mess, along the crew quarters, he found himself looking at his daughters rooms, both decorated with lights and girly colors, lacking in most of the normal stuff animals they would have had if they had come with him. Victor's room was empty, as he had not gone on vacation with them for quite some time. Making sure his pet fish were being well fed by the VI. Up thru another set of quarters which were used for living room and his man cave where he kept all of his random projects, from old reperter rifles to a few home brew kits sadly sitting unused. He grabbed a bottle of the Jameson whiskey from the full case in the closet planning to celebrate a bit early after takeoff. _Hell, with this much we should be able to make a cruiser, or over a hundred fighters, if they could strike with the same non-corporeal abilities as the dangerous things then we should be fine, hell those Reapers won't know what hit them._ Making his way up to the bridge, Nathan sat down in the pilot's chair activating the engines to full, reducing the mass of the Valley of Peace and lifting off. _All systems are green, a bit of weather on the exit trajectory, nothing serious, over all a good day to fly, what could possibly go wrong._

Thedas: **5 month 1 week 3 days until Reaper invasion**

Flemeth stands over the unconscious body of a 40 year old man. She notices the odd ship on the cliff bluffs. His hair fights against the gray which has fully enveloped his temples while the remainder of it is red as fire. His face shows much age with wrinkles around the eyes and forehead, while his nose appears to have been broken and reset on multiple occasions. The black pants, tan vest, and red shirt display a well muscled individual. "If I were gentle, wayfarer, I would save you so much pain and kill you now. Perhaps that act would even save me from more trouble than even my own daughters have caused me." Voices carry along the coast, most of which she recognizes as children whom fate has decided to play with. "It sounds as if both Fate and Chance have decided for you to live, man of Cross. It shall be...intriguing to see if your ideas of honor survive the coming storm, which considering how often you enjoy throwing yourself into the abyss, we shall see if you can carry others as you fly." With that she was gone, a simple raven along the Wounded coast, and a city of chains just along the bend.

**Well here we go, the next chapter in Of Cross and Honor. Read, Review, constructive comments are appreciated. Also I would like to thank duridthedruid for his help in making this better and pointing out a few things which would make this better. Enjoy the ride guys**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Sentinel walks out of the Hospital, there were many casualties**

**Bioware Owns All**

**5 months, 1 week, and 1 day until Reaper invasion of Earth.**

Nathan woke with a start, cold sweat dripping down his chest. Beside him, his wife was sound asleep, her deep azure skin contrasting with the red velvet sheets and orange down comforter covering their queen bed. Looking around, he saw that he was back in his cabin in Michigan off of Big Blue lake, their bedroom overlooking the lake with a few birds starting their return from migration. A Loon made its haunting call from somewhere on the crystal clear lake breaking him from the terror as he remembered losing control of their ship over Nossith. "Just a bad memory," hearing footsteps in the hallway, he opened up the door to see his youngest daughter in her "My Little Ponies" pj's.

"Daddy, I had a bad dream, the monsters were back and about to hurt everyone on our ship. Can I have a glass of water?" He picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheak.

"Of course my little blue berry, let's get you something to drink and then I can get you into bed." Seeing she was about to say something, "don't worry about the monsters, daddy and mommy took care of all those over grown cuddle fish." That seemed to place some peace back in her eyes. After he got her some water and back into bed until he realized something was wrong but couldn't put his mind on it. Walking back to the bed room, he thought he saw the pictures on the wall, they looked fine but felt...off. He went to lay back down with Mariani, only to find she was awake and gazing out the star filled window of their ship. "Hey hun, we won't reach Thessia for another few hours. I'm sure your sister is fine so...why are...you...up? Weren't we just in Michigan?"

Mariani walked over to him, resting her hand on his shoulder and pulling him into a kiss. "You already know it is a dream, so why don't you wake up already and get your sexy ass home to me. We still have to save the galaxy so the sooner you wake up, the sooner we can celebrate." He looked around and the world was falling apart around him. "Stand-too Marine."

# I can't figure out the scene changes so _**SCENE CHANGE**_ yea, that works#

Nathan woke up on a hard cot with a thin ruff blanket, the stone supports dotted the room, _wait, am I underground? And God do I hate those hypnotic suggestions the corps drilled into me back during basic._ Getting up from the cot, Nathan found he was only in his N6 boxers the girls had gotten him for his birthday those few months ago. _It must be night since there is no one here_, _or I'm in a poor man's mansion, or a janitors closet I have no idea._ "Um, hello, is anyone here? I'd really like to have my pants back." A rat ran across the room, "and my boots to." A slight women with a tear shaped face walked from behind a curtain.

"Greetings serah, the healer is out with Hawk and his companions, apparently there is another spider infestation in the bone pit. Why anyone would want to work there after those blighted dragons ripped the mine apart last year is beyond me."

Completely unsure how to respond to dragons and a healer responding to spiders, Nathan simply decided to smile and nod. "Okay, then...dragons...and spiders. Any chance I can get those clothes. Preferably before nightfall, or a rat bites me." _Or worse yet a spider, I have hated spiders since I was a child._ Looking around, he noticed several cots and tents, made with dirty fabric, possible blood stains all along the wooden and dirt floors. "So, your healer believe in sanitation or has that not come into style yet?" The women gave him a quizzical look, "just my clothes please and I'll be out of your hair in no time."

"I'm sorry serah but the healer said he wanted to make sure you were fully healed. He noticed some abnormalities while administering to you so he would like you to wait." She was obviously his assistant or something. Sounds of a large scuffle come from outside the sanctuary. "Blighted carta again" the assistant turns towards the outside, "I would ask you remain here where it is safe, your clothes are in the case at the foot of your bed." Nathan hopped off the bed as the women went outside.

_If she is in trouble, maybe a sentinel marine can help a bit._ Dressing took only a handful of seconds, at least for the boots and pants. Leaving his torso bare, his muscles would be on display and if this was just some random street gang he would be more than enough to handle them. Before turning around, he saw his omni tool, unbroken from the fall thank God and placed it on his wrist. Walking towards the entrance he heard agitated voices. "Look here knife ear, were are offering you a great deal. Just ten silver and you can keep on healing. That or you can pay us in another fashion, I know you knife ears are very...flexible." The sinister laughing that ensues causes Nathans blood to boil, forcing down the desire just to warp and incinerate these scum he steps out.

Looking down at five short men accosting the nurse, "I bet you don't even have the reach to satisfy your own women much less this lovely young thing. How about you all just run back to the lollipop guild and we forget this all happened?" The men reacted by drawing all their weapons.

"How about we cut off yours?" Nathan sent out a blast of biotics, which should have hurled the men a good twenty feet, sadly all it managed to do was knock the front three down and stagger the back two. "Blight, it's another mage, kill him!"

"Well that didn't go too well," a predatory smile graced his face, "I guess we have to do this the fun way then." Activating his omni blade, sadly without his armor interface he wasn't able to bring both out and was without his tech armor, and taking a fighting stance drilled into him since boot camp. The first two charged while their companions were still getting off the ground. A massive war hammer, infinitely too big for his short stature came to smash Nathans head in. Bringing the omni blade up, the high energy plasma left the poll of the hammer a smoking stump causing the wielder to stumble suddenly without weight leaving himself wide open for a vicious kick to the face. Without a guard protecting him, blood squirted out of his broken nose. The other came around, smashing his shield shoving Nathan to the side. _Why didn't I get my armor on, oh yea it was supposed to be an easy flight._ Using the momentum, Nathan rolled back on to his feet and focused his biotics around the shield bearer and lifting him slightly into the air. _That'll have to do_, sending out a throw the coteri went sailing out the into the open air, dropping like a stone. Before he was able to consider what just happened, the other three were back into the fight with a vengeance bringing swords and daggers up to the kill. Nathan placed all his focus on dodging and weaving around the tight brawl, occasionally sending elbows into joints and jabs at pressure points. Before he was able to bring his omni blade back into the fight a dark skinned women dug a dagger deep into the neck joint of another fighter.

"Is this a private party, or can any pirate join in?" Laughing at the now even fight the well endowed women came in and joined the fray. It was over in under a minute. "Well, that could have been fun." She turned to face him, giving him an apprizing look which Nathan had seen many times from women in the communal showers, barracks, and occasional clubs. At least until they saw the wedding band, then most would have a look of disappointment. This one fell into the other category of a women whom didn't care and look forward to a challenge, until they learned that his wife was an asari commando whom could kill them with her mind. "Although we may just have our own party, I have a place at the Hanged Man and," showing off her rather ample assets, "just might need some company to celebrate."

"Sorry there kid, I'm a happily married man to a wonderfully dangerous women." Closing his omni tool behind his back. Reevaluating that women in front of him, he couldn't decided between pirate or street walker fresh off her shift.

"I would leave that one alone serah mage, if you value you and your wife's health." A mousy red headed women came from the planks which acted as a bridge, with the last of the goons laying dead at her feet. "Guardswomen Brennan, just glad to be of service, and looking for Anders." He could see that she was hurt, no blood but nothing a quick look at wouldn't hurt. _Besides, she might just be willing to help me get out of here_.

"I could have a look at that, if you don't mind. Field medicine is required teaching back in boot camp." Both women looked at him oddly, "I'm a combat marine back home, seen plenty of injuries and patched up more than my fair share." They nodded and returned to the clinic, the pirate kept trying to grab his ass. "Um...Guardswomen Brennan, if I could just have you hop on to one of the cots I can take a quick peek and see what I can do."

"Just Brennan for you serah...?"

"Cross will work," as he opened his omni tool he saw a bit of fear in her eyes, "relax, it won't hurt."

"It looked like it hurt those drawfs, sliced clean thru their armor. I'm Isabela, captain if you will, in case you were wondering." She gave him a look which probably worked to get tough men into her sheets, very similar to a look a few of Miriani's squad mates would use on occasion when we were all too drunk. _Didn't work then, sure as hell won't work now_.

"That is because I had the blade deployed, typically I have two, but I didn't put my armor on before my ship crashed.."

"You have a ship," the pirate, _Isabela_, interrupted. "I had a ship, if you're looking for someone whom's good at hoisting some rigging. I could be of great help." _There it is again, oye can't this women take a hint._

"I'll be fine, I just have to get back to it and get out...to sea." _Yea, cause these guys probably think that flight is only capable for birds...or dragon hah, mental sarcasm for the win._ "Back to what I was saying, it can be a blade, but right now I'm using it to see what is wrong with your side Brennan. Here see, I'll show you mine then you show me yours," _damn it, I hope that pirate._...

"Ha, done that one before." _Yea, I saw that one coming anyway._

Appearing to have ignored Isabela's innuendo, Nathan showed Brennan his lungs and intestinal track. "Blighter, I've only seen that after a man's been carved up but good. You can see all that using that fire on your arm?"

"It's not fire, but let's not get into now." Swinging his arm over her, she had some heavy bruising over her kidney, maybe even some on it. _She must have been hit with a mace, even in my armor I would have felt that_. Walking over to the chest with his stuff, he found the three vials of medigel he kept in his vest. "I'm going to inject you with a vial which should help with the pain, prevent infection, and stop any internal bleeding I may have not seen." Noticing the questionable look on her face, "I'm a sentinel class marine, not a medic. The tech is only as good as the guy whom reads it." Adjusting the dosage so that it uses a third of the vial he inject the medigel. The effect is immediate as the inflammation and discoloration start to decrease.

"I may have no idea what this is serah Cross, but that sure as Andraste's knickers feels like magic." Shrugging his shoulders he walks over to Isabela, to do the same with her, leaving Brennan to put her armor back on.

"So, what seems to be the problem with you?" Looking at her attempt to look seductive on the cot while he puts on his shirt, noticing a good bit of dried blood and how torn up it must have been. _Odd, I don't see any stitches, maybe it healed on its own, or maybe Magic did it hah._ Unable to shake the uneasy feeling over torn shirt he notices Isabela saying something but not listening. "Sorry what was that?"  
"I said you could take my shirt if you want?" Tired of dealing with her continual flirtations he fixed the pirate captain with his best Shut up marine before I feed you to a krogan glare. "Fine, I'm fine actually, just wanted to have Ander's give me a salve for some lady issues."

"Nurse, can you come over here," Ander's assistant walked on over. He unscrewed the top of the medigel lid giving the nurse a glob of the miracle substance. "Rub this on the infected area and tell her to stay out of bed for two days." Isabela responded by sticking her tongue out at Nathan, which he reciprocated. He heard Isabela curse as the medigel got to work. "I forgot to mention that it may burn a bit in sensitive areas, it is a reaction to the disinfectant properties." A small smile broke Nathans face as the pirate captain continued to curse him out. _Hehehe, that will teach her not to mess with married men for a few days._ Putting on his vest and fingerless pilot gloves on, he turned to Brennan. "Excuse me, Guardswomen Brennan, I'm a bit of a new arrival in this city, not entirely sure how I even arrived here. Would you mind taking me on a tour or giving me the direction to the best view in the city?"

"For that show, and patching me up, I give yea a full escort to where ever it is you need to go." Seeing that she was done with her armor, he took notice of the fact that she had a full if beat up shield and a long sword. Missing his K-bar knife dearly he motioned for her to lead the way.


End file.
